Heartfelt
by RevSue
Summary: another possible sequel to the movie, beginning Christmas Eve ... some angst this time with the romance ...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Heart-felt

Rating: T – with a bit of angst thrown in to go with the romance! LOL

Summary: yet ANOTHER sequel to One Special Night ...

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, might be Kaboom! that owns them, but I DO know that I make no money from this work of fiction. Sigh. Might make some 'points', though, if I make a certain person happy ..._

When Catherine arrived home on Christmas Eve, she stood in the hallway of the empty, echoing house, feeling like a laboratory mouse choosing between competing drives. The bathroom? The kitchen? The bed? She needed them all at once. She trudged as far as the guest bathroom, washed her hands and splashed cool water on her face. HE HAD BEEN THERE!

She was so, so tired ... emotionally and physically. It had seemed, in the Shelby Hospice parking lot that afternoon, that she would never recover from Tom's death ... it had been a cruel blow to find that the room he had once occupied was no longer empty. For the past year she had taken refuge in that room, sat and dreamt that he was still alive ... lying in the bed teasing her mercilessly ... and listening to all her problems. Now she was even more alone than she had been before Thanksgiving ... when Robert had crashed into her life with all the subtlety of a bull in a china shop. The chemistry between them had been volatile from the very beginning ... and in that one night she had revealed more of herself and learned more about another person than ever before in such a short time. Their looks and their silences had been palpable ... desire had sizzled between them despite their best efforts to ignore it. Then it was over. He had promised to meet her for breakfast, and had never showed up. And yet ... he HAD been there!

Sitting in that parking lot this afternoon, feeling that her life was in ruins around her, had been one of the lowest times of Catherine's life. The hospital's call had seemed like a lifeline tossed to her ... until she had found Robert pacing anxiously in the hospital corridor. Then, after the drama of the birth of Robert's grand-daughter, she had hoped to speak to him briefly then escape ... but he had kept her talking. She had been CERTAIN he had to have been lying to her, saying he had been at Murray's that day ... but when Lori had told her that Mary Beth had died that Sunday, Catherine knew that Robert HAD been there. That knowledge had buoyed her up ... until now.

Yes, he had been there ... but she had not believed him, and had questioned him incredulously. What must he be thinking of her NOW? She looked around her house vaguely, feeling like a stranger in her own life. What was she to do? If only she could live the last month over again! If only she had phoned him to ask why he hadn't met her as promise ... if only she had heard of Mary Beth's death and had contacted him ... if only he had contacted HER and let her know!

She debated going to the kitchen for something to eat, but it seemed like too much effort. Instead, she went into the bedroom, dropped her clothes in a heap at her feet, pulled on some pyjamas, and crawled into bed. She wanted to sleep, not revisit her old, sad memories; not to think about anything. In spite of her exhaustion, however, she kept rolling around in the bed, trying to find a comfortable spot. Over and over in her mind ran the mocking words, 'he had been there!' ... mocking her because she had so obviously not believed him ... mocking her for driving him away with her disbelief and anger at his supposed lies ... mocking her and making her suddenly feel more lonely than she had ever felt before in her life.

"Stupid, stupid, STUPID!" she muttered, punching the pillow and squeezing her eyes shut.

Before long, she sank into a bottomless sleep, where, from deep recesses, dreams surfaced ... dreams of a strong man carrying her through a blizzard, laying her down in front of a roaring fire and making fierce love to her over and over and over until her longing and her pain and her loneliness at last melted away.

O o O o O o

The next morning, Catherine was convinced that her dream had miraculously come true when she allowed Robert to draw her closer as she said, "I'm a woman of science. I only believe in what I see."

Robert caught the door with one hand and closed it as he said, "Merry Christmas, Millie."

"Merry Christmas, Howard," she replied, and leaned into his kiss.

The cool cabin air heated up quickly. As Robert deepened the kiss, Catherine sighed in relief, in pleasure, in encouragement. She had been waiting for his kiss for a month, she realized with a sense of shock. Yet Robert wasn't demanding. His touch was gentle, testing shape and fit and intensity as if this simple kiss really mattered ... as if SHE really mattered. Catherine could feel the heat of Robert's body radiating into hers. Her breath shortened, quickened, trembled. Robert was a big enough man to make her, a relatively tall woman, feel small and feminine ... and perhaps even a little bit helpless. For the first time in her life, Catherine understood how desirable feeling helpless could be. Their kisses grew in intensity, they pressed closer to one another.

Catherine felt the room spin, then realized he had tightened his arms and turned them both so that her back was against the wall. Smiling against his mouth, she took advantage of the support to pull him closer, and the pleasure of wanting Robert and being wanted by him nearly overwhelmed her. Heat, urgency and desire flamed in her. In another minute, she would forget her own name.

But that minute never came. Suddenly he was drawing back, his fingers shaking as he touched her face, his breathing as ragged as hers. "Not here ..." he said. "Not like this, damn it. Not standing up against a WALL ... You deserve so much more, Catherine ... so much more ... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall on you and ravish you the minute we walked in the door ..."

Trying to calm her breathing, Catherine nodded. He was right ... damn. She wondered inwardly at her frustration. In spite of trying not to, she had been thinking about this man for the last month, even knowing that he was married and therefore nothing could come of her thoughts. Now that she knew he was free, she was practically throwing herself at him! "Robert ... again ... I WAS at Murray's that day ... and I'm sorry I never realized that ... that Mary Beth ..."

"Come, let's sit down ... I built up the fire this morning, but it's almost out. Just let me stoke it some more ..." Robert didn't seem to be paying attention to her words as he drew her over to the sofa and turned to the fire.

Catherine frowned and crossed her arms as she waited for him to finish. Her frown vanished when he looked back at her for a moment, and she saw that his eyes were suspiciously damp. Oh God, he was hurting! She bit her lip and averted her eyes. He poked at the fire again, then came and sat on the sofa beside her, his head down. "Robert ..." she leaned over and touched his shoulder.

"There are days I still can't believe it ..." he said slowly, still looking into the flames now leaping in the fireplace instead of at her.

Sliding over closer, Catherine put her arm around him and hugged him, leaning her cheek on his shoulder. "I know. And there will be days like that for a long time. Forever, for all I know."

"I tried to go to Shelby Hospice to see Mary Beth almost every day ... even when she no longer knew who I was. I ... I still remember what you told me on Thanksgiving ... that she would never forget the man who had occupied her heart for so many years."

Catherine rubbed her cheek lightly on his shoulder. "That's right. Besides, even though she did not know you, you still knew her. You knew her and loved her and what you both had together."

"It was the same for Tom and you." Robert's words were a statement, not a question.

"Mmmhmmm."

"I didn't mean to be unfaithful to her ..." Robert said hoarsely.

Catherine's arm tightened around him. "You weren't," she said softly. "Not even in your heart. Not on Thanksgiving ... not now. Mary Beth knew you loved her ... and she still knows you love her, I'm certain of it. But ... but there is always more love to be found ... it can sneak up on us, even when we're not aware of its approach, even when we're not looking for it ... even when we don't think we want or need it."

"Not only beautiful, but smart as well. I told you before that you were impressive ..." Robert turned to look at her again, his eyes searching hers. Then he leaned closer and his lips covered hers for another heart-stopping moment. "You're sure it's all right that you're here?" he asked finally, nuzzling her ear.

"For now ..." Catherine murmured, her hands stroking his back. "Is it all right with you? Your family ...?"

"They're at the hospital doing the Christmas thing with Lori and the baby. I won't be missed ..." He kissed her again.

Trying not to whimper with her need, Catherine gasped, "God, Robert, I've dreamt...!" and arched closer.

"So have I, Catherine. God forgive me, but so have I ..." Robert divided his kisses between her mouth and the sensitive skin of her throat and behind her ear. He carefully removed the necklace that had taken him hours to locate in the snow the day after Thanksgiving. "We'll keep it safe this adventure, shall we?"

"I need to thank you for that ..." Catherine whispered past the lump in her throat at his gentleness.

"You are ..." he returned, snatching another kiss.

"Mmmmm," she sighed, giving herself over to him completely.

They sat together on the sofa there in front of the fire for over an hour, talking, kissing, talking ... then more than kissing as their need swept through them. Her cardigan came off, next her turtleneck and her bra ... and then Robert's hands were on her skin and Catherine thought she would melt from the pleasure. She pulled his shirt out of his trousers to run her hands over his back and his broad, muscled shoulders.

"Mmm, you can tell you keep fit in the construction business, even if you ARE older and not doing all the hard cement work," she said huskily. "Pointing that finger must pay off ..."

He chuckled. "I'm finding this use for my fingers MUCH more interesting!" and he stroked the smooth skin of her shoulders and down her back, causing her heartbeat to race.

Catherine moaned, fighting a losing battle to keep her need under control. Then his shirt, too, was gone, and he was lying down and she was sprawled on top of him. He pressed hard and hot kisses along her throat. She felt the heat of his palm against her hipbone, the small of her back, the curve of her bottom, and with a sigh of pleasure, she pressed into him, asking silently for more.

Then Robert pulled back again. Catherine gritted her teeth, and fought against the urge to ask him why he was getting her so worked up if he didn't intend to follow through with his lovemaking. She opened her eyes ... and saw his face scrunched up as if he were in pain.

"Robert? Robert, what is it?" she asked, suddenly realized that his skin was cold and clammy against hers, and that he was sweating.

"Nothing ... nothing much ..." he gasped. "Just a crick in my neck, I think ... give me a minute ... and it'll go away ... damn, that hurts!"

Catherine disentangled herself from his arms and sat up. "Where does it hurt?" she demanded, suddenly sounding professional.

"Damn it, Catherine," he growled, still breathing heavily as if trying to suck more oxygen into his lungs than he was getting, "Don't go into your doctor mode ... I'm not sick, I'm just in love ... it's just a ... cramp ... Ooh, damn it!" A spasm seemed to go through him, and he clutched his left shoulder. "The pain goes right up my neck through my jaw! Oh, God!"

Alerted by something in his mannerisms, Catherine jumped out of the way just as Robert leaned over and vomited on the floor. He groaned and leaned back. "Murray ... must have poisoned me ... this morning! ... I'm sorry ..."

Catherine gripped his shoulders. "Robert! Take a deep breath!" Startled by her order, he obeyed instantly. "Now cough!" she commanded him. "A deep cough." Her hand slid down to cover his heart to check the rhythm. "Another deep breath! Now another cough ... as if you have to cough up your lungs! BREATHE! COUGH!"

"What the hell ...?" he gasped after a few minutes.

"You're having a heart attack," Catherine said.

"The hell I am! It's just indigestion! No, damn it, food poisoning! God, I'm going to be sick again!" After vomiting, he lay with his head hanging over the side of the sofa, groaning.

Catherine threw her sweater and his shirt over the mess on the floor, and rolled him onto his back. She put her ear on his chest for a moment, then sat up again. "This isn't food poisoning. Trust me." She grabbed some pillows and shoved them under his head and shoulders. "There, this should make it easier to breathe. Your lungs are starting to fill with fluid."

"Catherine? Catherine, I don't want to die!" Suddenly Robert was panic-stricken. "It hurts, Catherine ..."

"Damn it, Robert, do what I say! I do NOT want to lose you! I love you too much!" Catherine snapped ... and her words hung in the air.

"I hope that's not a metaphor," Robert sighed, and closed his eyes.

"ROBERT!" Catherine felt for his pulse, then tugged him onto the floor and started CPR. "Damn it, I will NOT lose you!" she muttered as she worked over him, vainly wishing she had brought her doctor's kit which was still in her vehicle at the hospital.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

At long last, Robert coughed ... and, exhausted, Catherine sat back and looked at him. He opened his eyes, tried to smile, and blinked a few times.

"I haven't ever had that much pain from Murray's cooking ... even with the bad batch of shrimp last year," he whispered hoarsely.

"Still?" Catherine asked, worried.

"No." He closed his eyes and sighed. "Not as bad ..."

"Thank God," Catherine almost whispered herself. She ran her hand over his sweaty forehead, then bent and kissed it gently. "If you feel all right, I have to go phone the hospital. We need an ambulance."

"I don't need an ambulance. I'll be fine ..."

"Yes, once you're in the hospital."

"Catherine, please ... don't phone! Not yet!" he begged weakly, holding her hand to keep her beside him. "I'll be fine! Once the pain goes ... ooh, my jaw still hurts like hell! Feels like you slugged me. I hope I did something worthy of such a good punch! Or ..." he suddenly seemed to realize he was on the floor, "or maybe you whacked my head on the floor when you pulled me off the couch."

Catherine bit her lip. She had heard that heart attacks could cause pain unlike anything the victims had ever experienced before. One woman had told her that, speaking strictly of the pain, if she were given the choice between natural child birth and a heart attack, she would choose having a baby any day. She rolled him onto his side and, grabbing the pillow from the sofa, she slid it under his head, then covered him with the afghan.

"It's gradually getting better," Robert mumbled. "No need for the ambulance ... or hospital. I just ... there's pressure ..."

"You've had a heart attack, Robert," Catherine said. "You almost DIED. You HAVE to get to the hospital!"

He stared at her incredulously, then his eyes swept down her body before he shut them tightly and groaned. "Tell me I made love to you first ... God, you're beautiful ..."

That was when Catherine realized she had been working on him half naked all this time. Flushing brilliantly, she looked around for her clothes, and grimaced when she saw where she had put her sweater.

"Catherine?"

Looking back at him, she saw him wink at her before he said, "You're beautiful. Will you marry me if I live through this?"

"We'll talk about that later," Catherine had to smile, even though she was worried sick.

"I want to talk about it NOW!" he insisted.

"God, Robert, this is not the time to discuss this!"

"I know my wife died just a month ago, and I DID wait for a while ... but Catherine, life is short ... you and I can BOTH attest to that. Don't we deserve as much time as possible together?" His eyes frankly admired her again, and she crossed her arms over her bare chest and frowned at him.

"I have to phone for an ambulance." she said.

"First, just tell me we made love ..." he begged.

"You are impossible!" she frowned at him, and rummaged in her coat pocket for her cell phone. When she flipped it open, however, she saw that there was no service in the area. How had she forgotten? "DAMN! No cell!"

"You're killing me, Catherine ... the suspense! Did we make love?"

Catherine sat beside him, and her hand smoothed over his face again. Then she bent and touched her lips to his cheek briefly. "We were making love, Robert ... we weren't finished. We still aren't. I promise. You'll be all right in a few days. I just need to figure out how to get you to the damn hospital!"

"Can't you just drive me ...? Damn. The Suburban's in the ditch." He groaned again. Then he winced as he moved a little. "So ... something wrong with the land line?"

Catherine's eyes widened. "You mean the phone here WORKS now?" Without waiting for his answer, she scrambled to her feet and ran over to the telephone on the wall. Within moments, she was speaking to the hospital and ordering an ambulance, giving the directions to the cabin succinctly. When she came back, she picked up her bra and the matching cardigan to the now-unuseable sweater and put them on, saying, "They'll be right here. How are you?"

"I'm fine, I told you! I hope your sense of direction is better today than it was the last month when you said you were trying to find this place again and couldn't," he grumbled, but the faint trace of teasing in his voice assured her that he wasn't serious.

"I should phone Lori ... before they release her ..." Catherine remembered suddenly, and got to her feet again. "They may as well stay at the hospital until we get there!"

"Do you have to?" The words were out of his mouth before he could call them back. At her surprised look, Robert tried to shrug, but it hurt too much. "It's just ... well, it's Christmas. They lost their mother from a heart attack on Thanksgiving weekend. I don't want them to think they're losing me now."

"They're not losing you now," Catherine said, almost fiercely. She had been badly frightened, though. "And they deserve to know."

"I suppose."

"Tell you what. I'll just ask the nurse not to release Lori and the baby until we get there ... and we can talk to them all in person."

"Thanks. You're a pal. A beautiful, sexy pal ..." He winked, then grimaced. "Damn, this still hurts!"

Catherine checked his pulse and tried to tamp down on her worry. There was nothing more she could do until the ambulance arrived as long as Robert remained still and didn't get worse again. She hated feeling so helpless. This was nothing at all like the feeling of helplessness when in Robert's embrace!

"How about another kiss?" Robert begged. "One more before I die."

"Don't be silly, you're not going to die!" she said sharply. "You're too ornery."

"Ornery? Have you been watching ... westerns lately?" His breath hitched, but she pretended not to notice.

Checking her watch, she put her hand on his wrist again, pretending that she wasn't concerned about the wait for the ambulance. His fingers covered hers. "I'm sorry. I know I'll be fine, Catherine. I'm in good hands – YOUR hands. Just because I got all excited at the thought of ... making love with you ... damn ... I knew I should have ... taken you by the door while I still could stand!"

In spite of her anxiety, Catherine couldn't help letting some of her nervous laughter bubble out of her at his words. "Now you're talking ..." she smiled. "Personally, I don't believe it's anatomically possible to do that standing."

"Who the hell have YOU been making love to? Trust me, it's possible, and I will bet you one thousand dollars we can do it ... and that's NOT a metaphor!"

She bit her lip, but said nothing. She knew Robert really wasn't responsible for what he was saying. Robert watched her quietly, then asked huskily, "You're not going to phone the girls?"

"Yes, I will." She went and made the phone call, leaving a message with the nurse, then busied herself cleaning up the mess from the floor, tossing the soiled clothes into a pail and setting the pail outside the back door. Finding the piece of plywood Robert had fit in the window he had broken the last time as well, she pushed it in place once more, and locked the back door before returning to Robert after one last glance out the window. "I can't think what is taking that ambulance!"

"What does it matter? I'm fine now. It was probably just indigestion or something." He didn't move, however, from where she had placed him on the floor.

"Robert, I'm a cardiologist." Catherine refrained from rolling her eyes.

"Jaclyn has been making noises about moving back here, quitting her job in New York." Robert said suddenly. "At one point, she said she would move in with me. If I moved in with you, she and Lori and the children could keep my place."

"If you moved in with ME?"

"Mmmhmm. You have that big house ... or we could buy another ... or we could live here ... in OUR house ... with memories only of each other ... Catherine, I want to make love with you. I really, really do!"

Finally the ambulance was there. Catherine threw on her coat and beckoned them in. In no time, Robert was wrapped in blankets on the stretcher and being wheeled out. Catherine was invited to ride in the back of the ambulance, being a doctor. As they drove past Robert's vehicle on the side of the road, the ambulance attendant asked if that was their Suburban in the ditch.

Catherine smirked a little as she said, "It's Robert's. HE was driving this time!"

"I'll have you know, woman ... that I drove in the Indianapolis 500 ... THREE TIMES!"

"Another metaphor?" Catherine asked absently, checking his vitals once more, then looking out the window to see how close they were to the hospital.

The attendant was impressed however. "Cool, man!"

"It was just the pace car ..." Robert admitted sheepishly. Then he caught his breath and his hand tightened on Catherine's suddenly.

"Robert? Robert!" The monitors suddenly went off again. "Damn it, Robert! If you die, I will KILL you, and that's no metaphor!"

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

The ambulance attendant followed her terse instructions, and very shortly the ambulance was screeching to a halt by the Emergency. As Robert was rushed off into someone else's care, Catherine sagged against the wall for a moment, closing her eyes in a brief prayer for his safety. She, too, was longing to be able to conclude their lovemaking, and ...

"Dr. Howard?"

It was Jaclyn's voice. Catherine's eyes snapped open. "Yes? I'm sorry, I ..."

"Where WERE you two?" Jaclyn asked accusingly. "Dad said you were just going to be gone a moment ..."

"We, er, we went out to the cabin again ... where we had been on Thanksgiving. Your father returned my necklace and ..."

"I can't believe he took you all the way back THERE! On CHRISTMAS! He should have been here with US! His FAMILY!"

"I ..."

"Miss Woodward? Dr. Howard?"

Grateful for the interruption, Catherine turned to the nurse. Jaclyn swung around too. "How's my father?" she asked immediately.

"He's in good hands, Miss Woodward," the nurse said soothingly. "The doctor is looking after him now. Dr. Edwards," she added to Catherine, who nodded, pleased that Robert was in the care of the top cardiologist in the hospital. Then the nurse continued, "Miss Woodward, your sister and her husband and family are in the waiting room just along here. If you would come along, we'll get information to you as soon as possible. You, too, Dr. Howard. You may as well wait with them." Before either Jaclyn or Catherine could comment on that, the nurse began walking, still talking, and perforce, the two had to follow. "I understand, Dr. Howard, that you were with Mr. Woodward when he had his heart attack. He's very lucky to have had a trained person with him ... both times."

"Both?" questioned Jaclyn. "He had TWO?"

"According to the ambulance attendant, your father would probably have died on the ride here had it not been for Dr. Howard, let alone when he had the first attack," the nurse said. Then she pushed open the door of the waiting room and ushered the two in.

Lori was sitting on a chair, rocking the baby carefully. Jeff was reading a book to Michael. At the entrance of the others, Lori looked up. "Jaclyn? Where were you? Dr. Howard!"

Catherine tried to smile, but it was a strain. "Lori. Jeff. Hello again, Michael."

"Grandpa's dying," Michael said gravely.

"I hope not," Catherine said. "I expect he'll feel much better in a few days."

"They were out at the cabin again," Jaclyn said flatly.

"The cabin? What ...? Oh!"

"So tell me, Dr. Howard ... Lori said Dad told her nothing had happened between you on Thanksgiving. Is that your story, too?" Jaclyn asked insolently.

Catherine's eyebrows raised in the air. "Nothing DID happen. We were stuck in the snow ... we walked and ... and rode on a tractor ... we found the cabin ... and we sheltered there until Lori and Jeff came the next morning and took us back to the city."

"You were there all night ... the two of you all alone ... and NOTHING happened?" Jeff asked incredulously.

Lori looked over at him momentarily. "SOME men can keep their pants zippered," she said in a low voice.

Jaclyn didn't seem to hear her sister. "I find it very hard to believe that you and Dad could have spent an entire NIGHT together and have absolutely nothing happen!"

Catherine wondered if Jaclyn had always been so cynical. "What did you expect to happen? Did you really think your father ... your FATHER ... would jump into bed with a complete stranger? Do you think that maybe we practiced wild monkey sex all over the cabin? Come on, Jaclyn! You should be old enough to understand that two people can share a rather large space for a few hours without falling on each other in total lust!"

Jaclyn shook with emotion, and she spat, "I liked you as the Hershey lady, I liked you as the doctor who saved little Mary Beth, I ... I WANT to like you for saving my father's life ... but it was probably making love to you today in the cabin that caused him to have a heart attack in the first place! He TOLD us last night and again this morning how much you meant to him! I DESPISE you for that ... for taking my mother's place in his life and, dammit, his BED! You're a baby doctor, not DAD'S doctor! I WISH YOU'D JUST GET OUT OF OUR LIVES!"

Catherine trembled before Jaclyn's fury, but still had to strangle the urge to slap the young woman. Lori stepped forward and put her arm around Jaclyn, but only looked steadily at Catherine. It was plain to see that she was on her sister's side. Nodding jerkily, Catherine was about to speak when the door opened and an older woman in tears was ushered into the waiting room.

Whispering, Catherine said to the girls, "I'm sorry you ... feel that way. I ... was not trying ... to take your mother's place ..." Then, before they could see the emotional distress she was experiencing, she turned and hurried blindly out of the room, down the hall and outside to where she could take refuge in her own vehicle.

She tried to examine her conscience and her emotions honestly, and with a feeling of real grief realized that, by loving Robert as much as she did, she WAS hoping to, well, to take Mary Beth's place in Robert's life. Yes, Mary Beth was gone, just as Tom was ... but Catherine had no children or grand-children to protest the intrusion of another in her life. Robert did have children ... children who very sensibly questioned the advent of another in their father's life so soon after their mother had passed away. Catherine and Robert knew nothing PHYSICAL had happened in the cabin on Thanksgiving, and knew that the only thing that had been SPOKEN was a vague promise that maybe sometime in the future there could be a time when the emotions their eyes and hearts had spoken to the other could be brought out into the open and shared publicly. That time was obviously not yet as far as Robert's family was concerned.

Although it almost broke her heart, Catherine resolved to stay away from Robert as much as possible for a while — to give him time to talk to Jaclyn and Lori ... perhaps even to give him time to grieve Mary Beth properly, and then to see if what he was feeling for Catherine herself was something lasting, or merely a fleeting fancy born of frustration and unhappiness at Mary Beth's illness.

Throwing herself into her work again even more than she had immediately after Thanksgiving, Catherine avoided William and Marina, getting to the hospital early and leaving very late so that she would never have to return phone calls. She spoke only briefly to William upon occasion, and quickly escaped back to work. Dr. Edwards kept her informed of Robert's progress and then his discharge when he was well enough to leave for home.

That night, when Catherine let herself into her house, the message machine was flashing. When she listened to the recording, it was Robert begging her to call him. Her face pale but resolute, Catherine erased the message. The following night was the same ... her answering machine was full of messages from Robert, declaring his love and pleading for her to return his call. The next night, the machine was again full of his messages and this time Catherine unplugged the machine. She was NOT going to come between Robert and his family.

When Catherine got home, very late and discouraged the following night, she found that the automatic garage door opener was acting up again, and wouldn't lift the door. Too tired to bother fighting with it, she left her vehicle outside and stumbled up to the front door of her house. As she put the key in the lock, she jumped and almost screamed when a dark figure rose from the bushes by the step.

"It's me, Catherine," Robert said quickly.

"God, Robert, you almost gave ME a heart attack! What are you doing here?" Catherine cried furiously.

"I have to talk to you."

"Go away."

"Just let me in to talk with you."

"NO!" Catherine said, turning back to the door and struggling to open it.

"Damn it, Catherine!" Incensed, Robert grabbed her arms and pulled her around to face him. She fought to release herself from his tight but not hurtful grip. "What are you trying to do, give me another heart attack?" he demanded.

Immediately Catherine ceased her struggles. "How ARE you feeling, Robert?"

"Frustrated and HORNY, to be honest!" He took advantage of her momentary lapse of hostilities, and his mouth swooped onto hers.

Catherine moaned, forgetting all her good intentions as her own need rose up and overwhelmed her. She wound her arms around his neck and kissed him back passionately. He fumbled behind her and opened the door, and they almost fell into the house, still kissing frantically.

She kicked off her shoes and fumbled with the buttons on his coat then pushed it off his shoulders. He released for her a moment to drop the coat to the floor, then reached for her again and pushed her coat off as his tongue explored the depths of her mouth. He toed his own boots off as her hands brushed off his hat and her fingers gripped his hair and held his mouth to hers while she kicked the door shut and nestled up against him.

"Bedroom? Living room?" Robert asked against her lips.

"Mmmhmmm," she replied. Then with a gasp, she began to struggle away. "Robert! No, stop this! We can't!"

"Damn it, Catherine, what is it NOW?" he asked.

Breathing hard, Catherine stared at him. "Jaclyn and Lori. They ... we can't ..."

"Catherine ... the girls and I had a long talk last night. I was such a bear by then that they sat me down and demanded that I speak to them. So I told them everything."

"Everything?" Catherine was shocked.

"You bet. I told them every tiny detail about that night at Thanksgiving ... even that you cheated at Scrabble."

"I didn't!" Catherine whispered automatically, still staring at him.

"I told them how I had kept insisting that Mary Beth was fine ... and how your words had healed me. I told them about our talks, I told them how much I had loved their mother, how much I loved them and the grandchildren ... and I told them how much I now loved you as well." He ignored Catherine's faint gasp and continued, "I told them that even though I planned to marry again, I hoped that my relationship with them would not change ... hell, I even said they could have the damn house, and that I would live at the cabin! And when I finally let them talk, they agreed, albeit reluctantly, that maybe I was old enough to make my own decisions in life. They've agreed to accept you, Catherine, if you'll accept them. And Jaclyn especially told me to beg your forgiveness. She wouldn't say what FOR, but she wants you to forgive her."

Catherine felt tears pricking her eyes and couldn't answer. Happiness practically radiated out of her body.

"Catherine, today is not necessarily about the beginning of a romance with the one true love of my life. I loved Mary Beth a great deal, and I know that you loved Tom. We wouldn't have married them if we hadn't. I told Jaclyn and Lori that. I said I had thought I had lost all that Mary Beth and I had had ... all the love and the companionship. But I also told them that, hell, even BEFORE Mary Beth died, there were a hundred women zeroing in on me, predatory gleams in their eyes!"

"You think you are that great a catch?" Catherine asked, her eyebrows arched. "A HUNDRED women?"

"It was just a metaphor! Those women all wanted companionship and love, too! And yes, before you say it, I'll admit that some of them might have been desperate if they were looking at the likes of ME for that! But when you reach a certain age, damn it, it's hard to find someone whose company you enjoy ... let alone someone who isn't after your money!"

"I'm not after your money, Robert." Catherine said quietly, her eyes beginning to dance.

"Thank God for THAT, since there isn't that much of it. Paying to keep Mary Beth in Shelby House took care of most of it. And you can be damn sure that I'm not after YOUR money either. Now ..." he paused, and looked at her sideways, "I COULD be accused of being after your ... body ..."

"ROBERT!"

"Catherine, I told Jaclyn and Lori that I am now hoping to find the same sort of love Mary Beth and I shared ... and this time I hope to share that love with you."

Again and again their lips met, their hands travelled and explored ... their love exploded. Then Catherine answered his unspoken question. "Yes, Robert ... but ... here? I thought ... the cabin ..."

He groaned. "Yes, I had thought that too ... but ... but I don't want to wait ..."

"Forbearance and restraint are good for the soul. Waiting builds character, too."

"Who the hell cares?"

He cradled her head in his hands, sensation skidded through her like fire and her whole body tightened from the heat of it. She slid her hands over his shoulders and pulled him closer and he kissed her more deeply, his hot mouth drawing her with him into a dark, sensual place. Something began to build in her, a need so long suppressed that she did not think she would be able to push it back again, and frankly, she didn't want to. And then his mouth was on her neck, trailing kisses, his tongue teasing that tender spot at the base of her throat, touching her with fire. She whimpered.

"Stop me now, Catherine," he whispered, "or I'm not stopping. Not tonight. Even if I have another heart attack!"

She met his eyes again, saw her own need mirrored there, and shook her head, her decision made. "I don't want you to stop."

He kissed her as if she was everything he had ever wanted and as if he couldn't get enough of her. That made her want him more. "You're making me crazy," he murmured against her lips.

"Crazy's not the word for it!" she said on a gasp.

He kissed her throat, her cheeks, her forehead, her hair, and she knew, without a doubt, that she wanted this man. That thought made her pause, and she knew Robert instantly felt her hesitation because he pulled back to look at her. "Are you really all right with this?" His eyelids were heavy, he was drunk with passion.

The sense of freedom was incredible as she faced her fear of loving and losing once more, and stepped over it. "Oh yes ... yes, indeed!" She grasped the front of Robert's shirt and pulled him toward her, slowly opening every button and kissing his chest all the way down to his stomach.

She heard his breath catch and smiled against his skin, knowing it was her having this effect on him. She didn't want this moment to end. Her breath sighing out, she straightened, running her hands back up his chest to frame his face. She searched Robert's eyes, found what she was looking for, and smiled. "Oh yes," she repeated huskily.

All she got was a grunt. Marvelling that such a small, inarticulate sound could convey so much smug male triumph, she was ready when Robert's mouth crushed hers. Catherine's hands slicked over his shoulders and down his back. Tight, hot swirls built within her body, and she rather thought she might die at the nearness of him. She could feel his heart beating against hers, could feel the strength of his need for her, and the tremble of her own need building.

And then she was down on the sofa and stretched beneath him, revelling in the heat of his skin and the feel of his hard body against hers. He kissed her deeply and thoroughly; pressed against her, stroked her and tormented her. The blood pounded in her veins and the pressure built until she broke, arching towards him as the world exploded into white heat. A groan ripped from her throat. Eyes squeezed tight, Catherine let the waves crash through her. Robert held her while she floated back to earth. Her eyelids fluttered up to see smug male triumph on his face. She smiled.

His mouth came down on hers, hot and insistent once more. Catherine felt the dizzying thrill as the world tilted deliciously when he loved her. The weight of him on her, and his mouth possessing hers, drove her up and over the brink again.

Afterwards, as they lay spooned together, their breathing gradually returning to normal, Catherine said, "This is the kind of love that I want in my life ... the kind of love I've found with you, Robert. I love you."

"So that means you'll marry me?"

"Mmhmm ... as long as Lori and Jaclyn agree."

"They will. They do. This is true love, Catherine, that we've found for the second time in our lives. It's a miracle ... but it happens. True love is an acceptance of all that is, has been, will be, and will not be. I ... I never thought I'd be this happy again in my life."

"Nor did I," Catherine agreed softly. "I guess what I heard the other day is right ... that the happiest people don't necessarily have the best of everything; they just make the best of everything they have."

For a moment there was silence, then Robert pulled her closer and growled in her ear, "I do hope you're not saying that you're just going to make the best of it with me because I'm all you can get!"

Catherine chuckled. "No, that's not it at all ... I was just speaking metaphorically!"

"Right."

"Really, it came from my heart ... I am the happiest person in the world right now. I'm just, well, still a little worried about Lori and Jaclyn."

"I told you they were all right with this. Don't you believe me?"

"Should I?"

"No. Not as a general rule. But in this case, yes. And this is heartfelt ... they know I love you, and they are willing to accept you just because of that for now ..."

"That's sweet ..."

"Hmmm. But you can't be the happiest person in the world right now."

"Why not?" Catherine's voice was drowsy. She hadn't felt so sated and loved for a long, long time.

"Because I am ... and that is from MY heart ... the heart you helped keep beating ... for you."

Catherine rolled over in his arms, carefully, so as not to push him off the sofa. "Really?" she asked softly.

"Cross my heart and hope to ... damn it, I'm NOT saying that! I'm gonna LIVE and LOVE ... in the real world, where there are second chances even for a character like me and a woman of science like you!" and his mouth covered hers again.

The End


End file.
